


Eitori Birthday Shorts

by llystarr1



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Birthday Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Public Hand Holding, Short, birthday live performance, hugs and kisses, marriage mention, mild sexual references, protected hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llystarr1/pseuds/llystarr1
Summary: A short for each birthday! Both take place during the same undefined year.Short 1 on Jan 10th: Tori attempts to impress Eichi-sama during a special birthday liveShort 2 on Jan 13th: Tori and Eichi dance together in a ballroom
Relationships: Himemiya Touri/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 3





	1. Don't Take Your Eyes Off Me, Eichi-sama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares at chapter title* Hmm, this sounds like a title for a cheesy shoujo romance manga. That means I should keep it!  
> And sigh... this is so dumb don't expect much. *walks away* But I hope you enjoy it, especially if you love eitori as much as I considering they're my OTP, my no.1 ship, my soft uwu babies who've done nothing wrong and hurt nobody but the people they've hurt. I wrote these shorts because I came up with an idea of posting a little short on each birthday considering they're so close <3  
> Happy Birthday to Eichi-sama!!  
> (btw I hope you know the lyrics to Little Little Prince Star)

It was finally January 10th. The day that had been marked with hearts and flowers on Tori’s calendar, and the day he looked forward to more so than his own birthday. For on this day was the birthday of his very own idol, Tenshouin Eichi. He had jumped out of bed that morning as if it were Christmas Day.

Outside, a fresh layer of snow had covered the ground, the trees, and all the buildings as far as his wide eyes could see as he had looked out his window at the snowy winterscape. It wasn’t long until the smooth snow became disturbed by big paw prints and his own footsteps as he had dashed outside his house, King slowly following behind.

A special live had been planned to celebrate the unit leader’s birthday, tickets were sold out and the fans were abuzz with excitement.

Nobody’s excitement however, could ever be on par with Tori’s. How he had practiced and practiced, day after day, determined to make this live a huge success for his favorite Eichi-sama. And today, he was to finally see the fruits of his efforts and share them with him. There was no way Tori could let him down, he had to impress him with everything he had. It’d be his gift to him.

Slipping the last button of his stage outfit in, he trembled with excitement. _He’ll pat me on the head and say, “Good boy, Tori,” and maybe hug me or maybe kiss me or maybe-_

“...Bocchama!” An impatient voice forced a stop to his thoughts that would’ve soon begun spinning out of control. Tori pouted a grumpy little pout, raising his head to look into Yuzuru’s face as if demanding an explanation. He wasted no time in scolding him. “You’ve buttoned your shirt all wrong. I knew I should’ve done it for you instead, but I didn’t think you’d drift off to dreamland.” One by one, deft fingers quickly got to work undoing and redoing the buttons Tori had clumsily missed.

“Are you sleepy, Tori? That wouldn’t do, we don’t have enough time for you to take a nap right now.” The voice belonged to Eichi himself, who had already been ready to go up on stage long ago. _As expected of Eichi-sama._ Dressed in fine’s elegant unit outfit, he looked so perfect and so beautiful as he stood before Tori. Clear blue eyes somewhat tinged with a bit of envy focused on the hands that redid Tori’s buttons. Tori felt almost ashamed that he had to see him act so carelessly on his birthday of all days.

He wanted to say that no, he wasn’t sleepy one bit, but instead felt wide awake. Unfortunately Yuzuru cut in before he could get a word out of his mouth just as he opened it.

“Bocchama had missed a few hours of sleep to practice some silly dance move, and I do think he’s strained an arm muscle or two-”

“Quiet with you…!” He disrupted Yuzuru before he could say any more, lest Eichi look any more worried. “Ignore him, Eichi-sama. I’m perfectly fine, see—uweh?!” But a strange noise escaped his lips when Eichi had stepped closer to lift his arms, squeezing them. _Ow ow ow?! Wha-what?!_ He struggled to stop the pain from showing on his face and kept his mouth clamped shut so as not to make any more embarrassing noises in front of him.

“It really doesn’t hurt, does it?” he asked, his voice a little worried. As if he were gauging his reaction and seeing through his lies, he watched him closely with that searching stare of his. Tori felt self-consciousness squirm inside him under his gaze, as well as guilt for trying to deceive him. But now was hardly the time to let him worry over him, Eichi had better things to think about right now.

“Not at all!” Ignoring the pain in his arms, he attempted a confident smile. “I’ll be fine, so don’t worry about me.” _If you would just stop squeezing me...!_

“Really…? And not anywhere else? How about a little check?” And before Tori could protest—to him that yes, he was alright—Eichi was already groping with his hands around Tori’s small body. Along his arms, down his chest and his waist, lingering on his hips, and finally-

“ _Eichi-sama_ , would you please stop touching Bocchama inappropriately? We’re going on stage in just a few minutes.” A highly unimpressed Yuzuru shot Eichi a freezing glare from where he leaned by the door. Next to him, Wataru was peeking his head through the door, waiting for the other two to join them.

Even as he had become flustered from Eichi’s touching, Tori only felt disappointment from Yuzuru’s interception. He didn’t hide the frown on his face, and Yuzuru responded likewise with his own disappointment.

Eichi gave him a pat on the head, completely oblivious to Yuzuru’s disapproval. Or perhaps he had noticed the daggers in the butler’s narrowed eyes, but simply chose to ignore him. Instead, he turned his back to him and continued carefully stroking Tori’s hair without upsetting it too greatly.

“It’s my birthday, I can hold my cute Tori if I want to, can’t I?” Tori felt cold hands gently touch his cheek, squishing them a little. “You have such soft cheeks, Tori. It’s almost therapeutic, like I’m squishing a stress ball.” He laughed a small giggle. “And they’re so warm today, I think my hands are burning up. You don’t have a fever, do you?”

“N-No,” he squeaked. If his little heart wasn’t out of control before, then it certainly was now. He just knew his face was completely red. Hopefully he’d at least calm down a little by the time they had to go up on stage. The effect Eichi-sama had on him was too strong. Prod him too much and he’d begin walking like a newborn fawn.

“Good grief,” sighed Yuzuru, “It’d reflect poorly on us if we were to keep our audience waiting simply because you couldn’t keep your hands off Bocchama, so let’s hurry and go before it’s too late.” Without waiting around any longer, he left the room. Eichi and Tori had no choice but to follow behind.

“Now, now~ that’s not the way to treat our birthday boy, is it?” Wataru’s loud voice sounded throughout the hallway as they walked together to where the stage awaited them. “You should be showering him with _love_ on his special day! Don’t you agree, stress ball princess?”

He had been mindlessly gazing after Eichi’s back when he heard himself called a most unpleasant nickname by the grinning long-haired guy next to him.

“Huh?! Don’t call me that!” He huffed. “But yes, I agree. _Ahem_ , happy birthday, Eichi-sama!”

Ahead of him, he heard a chuckle. “Thank you, Tori. Let’s see… that’s the sixth time you said that today. I wonder, how many more times will you say ‘happy birthday’ to me before the day ends? Maybe you could even set a world record.” His voice with light with joy, and though he couldn’t see his face from behind, he knew he was smiling. 

He walked a little quicker to catch up to him. Now walking by his side and looking up into his face, he saw he was right.

“You were counting?” he asked. Feeling pleased, he continued, “Well, I want to make sure you have the best day possible, Eichi-sama! So I’ll say it over and over again if you want me to.” He felt kind of silly saying such things, but they were his true feelings. _Because I love you, Eichi-sama._ And it was his true feelings that he wanted to get across to Eichi, who was walking so energetically at the front of the unit. But not today. Today was his day, not Tori’s. He’ll not bother him with his own silly feelings and let him enjoy the day.

“You really _are_ just an adorable little thing.” He laughed pleasantly. “Would my darling little Tori like to hold hands while we walk together?” And before Tori even had a chance to say yes, Eichi’s white-gloved hand had already grasped onto his own in a tender hold. Bigger than his though it may have been, Eichi’s hand fit perfectly around his. Almost as if it were decided by the heavens itself to do so. Tori wondered if he could feel his beating pulse through their gloves as he tried to hold himself back from affectionately leaning against his arm.

“I suppose it’d be unprofessional if we walked up like this, so I’d have to let go soon,” said Eichi, his voice taking on a regrettable tone, “It’s a disappointment, really. I’d love to show off to the world, and have them all know exactly how much you mean to me… But I suppose it isn’t too bad having some things exclusively to yourself.”

Tori’s face glowed with happiness from Eichi’s words. _I wouldn’t mind showing off how much I love you, though._ Carefully, he held onto Eichi’s hand just a little bit tighter.

The path to the stage was not long, and the four soon found themselves standing in the backstage. It was time for Eichi to let go of his hand. His cool, soft hand that Tori loved to hold so much, and that pat his head so gently slipped away from his. Even if he were disappointed when he felt him let go, it’s not as if it’d be the last time. He’d make sure of that.

He looked up at Eichi, who returned his gaze for a moment before staring off onto the stage. After a final check, it was time for them to meet the audience’s many excited faces. They could hear the cheering already as they waited for them. Most importantly, for Eichi.

And the cheering grew louder as the members of fine stepped onto the stage, outside of the darkness of the backstage and into the stagelight. It was as if everyone in the world was wishing Eichi a happy birthday. Raising their voices louder and louder, making sure he heard.

One raised hand from Eichi made the crowd fall silent, like civilians answering to their king. Standing so closely next to him, Tori marvelled again at a sight he could never tire of. Pride that he was the one who stood so closely next to him up on that stage filled his little chest.

Eichi began to speak, his voice carrying over the wide audience.

“Thank you for coming here today, everyone. I’m grateful to spend another year as an idol, as a member of _fine_ …” Tori listened to every word as if he were a member of the audience, and as if he hadn’t secretly eavesdropped on him practicing. His gaze was naturally drawn to his profile… but he forced himself to tear it away, well knowing that he couldn’t spend his whole time up there staring at him. Every now and then he had an urge to hold his hand, but held back. “...And so today we have two special performances. One from me, and one from our cute little Tori, whose birthday is—as many of you already know—only a few days from my own on the 13th. Isn’t it wonderful how close our birthdays are? Let’s also wish my- our dear Tori the happiest birthday!”

Eichi’s little slip wasn’t left unignored. At least not by Tori who smiled around at the audience, birthday wishes as deafening as the ones yelled for Eichi loud in his ears.

“ _Thank you everyone!_ ” he shouted as he waved his hand, “I’m going to do my very best for you all and Eichi-sama!”

Next was Wataru, who stepped up with Yuzuru to the front. The audience settled down to hear him speak. “Now that we’ve all wished Eichi and our princess a happy birthday, it’s time for us three to momentarily take our leave, for today’s first performance belongs to Eichi.”

“That’s right.” Eichi nodded. “I’m going to perform a solo song for all of you today.”

That was the signal for the others to leave. With grace, Tori and the other two left the center of the stage and out of the spotlight. The light was cast solely on him, and the stage now belonged to Eichi. Even without the other three, the light from the brightest star did not diminish. If anything, it was as if he shone brighter than ever.

“I present to you: Shining Star.”

Tori stood between Wataru and Yuzuru as they watched from behind. He couldn’t take his eyes off him, watching his back in a trance. His dancing was graceful and mesmerizing, beautiful and light. Although it was clear to those who knew that he was also taking care not to expend too much energy at once, such a simple matter did nothing to detract from his performance. Tori was just glad that he was prioritizing himself-

“Hmm, I feel like he isn’t using his full potential today,” said Wataru from his right, watching from the shadows, “It’s a little regrettable.”

“Really?” Yuzuru spoke from Tori’s left, “I don’t believe he’s being hindered much by doing so, and it’d be good for him to save stamina for the songs we’ll be performing together-”

Annoyed, Tori hushed them with an impatient whisper. “Quiet, both of you! You’re too distracting for me.” He continued focusing his undivided attention on Eichi. He knew he heard a stifled laugh from Wataru, but decided it best to ignore him. He very well ignored the both of them in favor of listening to Eichi sing out to the audience, and watching his body move so beautifully up there all by himself. Something he didn’t get to pay much attention to when he danced with him.

He had to savor every precious second of Eichi while he could.

After he sang the final verse, and after the last instrumental segment, the song was over. Eichi raised his arms to wave at the audience as they clapped and cheered for him.

“Thank you! Thank you very much!” If only Tori could properly see the smile he showed to the audience. “I hope you enjoyed it, and for our next performance Tori will be taking the stage.” He turned around until he was facing the backstage where the other three stood, outstretching a hand as he called him over. “Tori, come here.”

And like a little puppy responding to his owner’s call, he excitedly trotted up to Eichi’s side with the widest smile on his face, waving as he went. He was sure he heard someone in the audience go _awww~._

 _That’s right, my performance is gonna be su~per adorable! Eichi-sama couldn’t possibly look away!_ All the practice and effort he had invested into his song would not go to waste. Eichi would certainly be charmed by his singing and dancing.

“I’m looking forward to your performance, Tori. It’ll be like you’re giving me a birthday present.” He gave him a soft pat on the shoulder before walking down the stage, giving way to Tori.

Excited, and just a little nervous, he took a deep breath. “Thank you all for coming to Eichi-sama’s special birthday live~! You all had better enjoyed his performance, because it was the best~☆!” He giggled. “But now it’s my turn to perform a special solo song made just for me. My song is called: Little Little Prince Star.”

Countless glow sticks waved by the audience shone pink. A pretty sight that spread before his eyes. The music began and so did his singing. His heart was pounding. This was the moment he had practiced for for so long. It was time to show Eichi just how amazing and capable he had become since he had first met him.

_I did it! ☆_

So far so good. Not a misstep nor a slip of the tongue. He resisted the urge to glance back at Eichi, to see his expression. Not that he would’ve been able to see him where he sat in the cover of darkness, but he knew he was watching him. He could feel his eyes on his small back, and so he’d make sure to give him the best show.

_I've got to charm you no matter what!_

Yuzuru had warned him during the car ride there not to try anything risky, anything that he wasn’t sure he could pull off well just yet. But everything was going so smoothly, and he felt amazing. It was as if nothing could go wrong. He’d pull out all the stops for his favorite Eichi-sama!

And so,

_I wasn't just bragging- uwaah?!_

The strange noise he let out resounded throughout the venue. He had stumbled, nearly falling to the ground before straightening himself back up. The aching in his arms became more apparent.

The instrumental played loudly in the background, far too loudly without his singing accompanying it.

He gritted his teeth and gripped his mic tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He can’t let this end here! If he were to give in and fall into a crying mess, Eichi-sama would never… he would never… what? He didn’t want to find out.

**_So don't you take your eyes off me~☆!_ **

The live continued. He sang with more determination, picking his spirit back up immediately the moment he began singing again. He still had to show Eichi-sama and the audience the rest of his song after all. He had worked so hard, he wasn’t about to let it end there because of one small stumble. He’ll go on, dancing cuter than ever, his voice light and determined with a new clumsiness that added to the charm of his song. Himemiya Tori of _fine_ was not a quitter! The old him may have cried and given up, but not his present self. Not with Eichi-sama behind him, watching his back as he had watched his.

_I promise I'll become your twinkling star._

_So don't take your eyes off me~☆!_

A cute dance along with the instrumental, and the song ended.

Stretching his arms as far as he could up into the air, Tori waved as the audience cheered loudly for the smallest—and apparently clumsiest—member of fine, he could hear a few congratulations and “Well done!”’s in the mix. Euphoria flowed through his tiny body, and his smile widened.

“ _Thank you everyone~!_ ”

The other three members had walked up the stage and now joined him. Together they performed a few last songs. This time, Tori was careful not to slip.

...And so the live came to an end.

Once they were out of the fans’ sight, there was no need to keep a distance anymore and so Tori threw himself onto Eichi, wrapping his tired arms around him as if they barely hurt.

“ _Eichi-sama!_ ” he shouted excitedly, “That was amazing! You were amazing! I loved your song, I loved your dancing, and, and…!” He gave him a little squeeze, rubbing his cheek against his chest. “I love you, Eichi-sama! I love, love, _love_ you!” He felt a hand reach up to touch his head and ruffle his pink hair, turning it into a fluffy mess.

“You did really well, too! You were so unbelievably adorable singing that cute song of yours.” Bending over, he lifted Tori’s bangs and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

 _Unya?!_ Eichi kissed him! Eichi-sama had just kissed him! He placed his hands on his forehead in reflex, his thoughts disappearing for a good moment before he quickly gathered them back together. Only to become a red bumbling mess. “B-But, Eichi-sama, I messed up. I didn’t mean to, but… I really wanted to show you how good I had gotten…”

Eichi simply laughed, holding the smaller boy close to him. “You’ve shown me more than I ever expected, Tori. Being able to recover from a stumble so strongly and with so much confidence is just another way of showing how you’ve grown. I’m so proud of you, Tori, and I’m so glad you’re a part of fine. Nobody could ever replace you, because you’re my dear little Tori who I love so much. I really don’t deserve you.”

He was being held so tightly in Eichi’s arms, so closely. He wanted to melt into his embrace and never leave.

An idea came to him, one that made his heart beat wildly.

“Eichi-sama,” he said to first grab his attention. He placed his hands on his cheeks and brought his face closer down to him. Bright blue eyes watched him, wondering what it was he could be doing. He leaned forward. For a second or two, their lips were connected before Tori quickly pulled away, shocked by his own courage. He attempted a grin and for the seventh time that day he said:

“Happy Birthday, Eichi-sama!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that, I hope you enjoyed to an extent! You know, I was reading the translations for Eichi's birthday and saw he got a letter from Tori... What did it say?! I must know!!! Headcanoning it as a love letter.  
> I feel like I could've made this more about Eichi considering it was his bday, but I'm so much more familiar with writing Tori and I wanted to get planning and writing the first draft done on time considering I got this idea super late... excuses, excuses. (and I had to pause editing for my kohatori fic to get this done hmph!) If I do this again I'll definitely make up for that. IF I'm still into enstars by then, my interests usually change after a year or two. (But i have to say, enstars is really motivating me to write!)
> 
> Next short will be released on Tori's birthday, aka Jan 13th.  
> Again, apologies for comment moderation.


	2. Star Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday tori!! eat much cake.  
> *ahem* so this chapter has ballroom dancing, and regrettably, the author doesnt have much knowledge of that outside of a few very faint pieces of info from ballroom e youkoso.. here i go writing about things i know nothing about again. (งツ)ว  
> i was skimming over the chapter before editing and all i couldnt help but think about how this sounds like something tori would write as a self-insert fanfiction lol. i wonder if he actually does that.

A new moon hid in the night sky on January 12th, the night before Tori’s birthday. The lamp on Tori’s bedside dresser lit his room with a dim glow, hopefully dim enough that a passing servant wouldn’t notice a light shining under his bedroom door if they were to walk by. But no footsteps were heard walking through the hallway outside, not a soul stirred in the sleepy house. Except for one small boy.

Curled up on his right side, tightly hugging his pillow was Tori. Flashing into his eyes was the light of his phone screen and the reflection of Eichi’s sleepy smile surrounded by the video call’s interface. Over there on the other side of the screen, Eichi was also laying down in bed on his left side, already dressed for a cold winter night. A rare sight for Tori, who tried not to stare.

“Tori.” He was speaking slower than usual through his sleepiness, and his hair had been ruffled from frequently turning around in bed before calling Tori, who had quickly agreed to the call. And now he tried his best to keep calm before such an unusual scene. “Is there anything special you’re doing tomorrow?”

Eichi’s tired eyes were focused on him, gazing into his face, sometimes straying down his neck to his collarbone that peeked out the collar of his winter pajamas. Normally Eichi would have at least tried to disguise his stares, and here was Tori trying to hold back from gawking so obviously at Eichi’s sleepy form. Not that he minded despite the shy feeling that washed over him. If anything, he wished his collar was parted a little more, or that he had undone a button just for him if he knew Eichi was gonna perv. He wished he were just as bold as when he had given him a kiss out of the blue on his birthday.

_He looked so surprised, and so happy… since we’re finally dating, should I give him another?_

“Tori? You look like you’re spacing out... Are you too tired? That’s a little troubling for me…but maybe I should let you sleep...” That puppy-like worry in his voice turned his attention back on him. Feeling guilty, he hurried to respond.

“No definitely not! I’m fine, so let’s keep talking.” To answer his question, he recalled his parents’ whims. Just thinking about their plans for his birthday was enough to wear him down. “They’re planning a huge party in a ballroom for me tomorrow night starting at 7pm…”

“You don’t seem very excited,” commented Eichi, a certain hint of understanding in his eyes as he smiled softly at him. Tori could tell he wasn’t alone in finding such gatherings a complete bore. At least _he_ wouldn’t crossly tell him to ‘ _Please put up with your parents’ wishes for a moment, Bocchama_ ’.

He grumbled on, “I don’t wanna dance with old men or old ladies on my birthday, this sucks. I’d rather spend time with you.” With a huff, he buried his mouth deep into his fluffy pillow, smothering his next words. “Come visit me…” He knew his voice must have been too quiet and too muffled for the man on the other side to pick up, but he half-hoped Eichi would hear him either way. The only ball he’d ever want to attend would have to have Eichi.

“That certainly sounds troublesome, it sounds to me like your parents want to show off how much you’ve grown” was his remark, “At least that live we did gave me an escape from such celebrations on _my_ birthday.” A smug wink. He looked a little too prideful, Tori had to wonder if that was the true reason for the live three days ago. “But I have a request for you, I hope it won’t be too much of a bother.” Tori waited for him to go on. “You’ll hang on until the end of your birthday for me, would you? Be polite to everyone you meet, and attend to your social duties with grace.”

If it were anyone else, he probably would’ve been a little miffed. Instead he smiled and said, “Don’t worry, Eichi-sama. I wouldn’t do anything to tarnish either my or _fine_ ’s reputation.” Although, he was a little confused by Eichi’s request. It wasn’t as if Eichi himself was going to be there after all.

“You’re a good boy, Tori.” His wonderings were tossed aside upon hearing him praise him. But that momentary distraction was replaced by a slight nervousness when Eichi’s voice took on a serious tone. “...And I want you to think about something. By that I mean, really think about it. Consider it seriously.”

“What is it?” Tori asked, noting the slight blush on Eichi’s cheeks and the small moment of hesitation.

“...How would you feel if we were to marry and live together for the rest of our lives? Think about it, we could eat together every morning and—Tori? Where’d you go? I can only see your ceiling…”

But Tori hadn’t gone anywhere. He was still lying in his bed, holding his face in his hands and stopping the excited squeal in his throat from becoming anything more than a strange muffled noise in his pillow. The phone he had held in his hand had now fallen on its back, the camera pointing straight up towards the ceiling that glowed from the dim yellow light of the lamp. Surely a much more preferable sight than the bizarre face he knew he was making.

“M-Marriage?!” he blurted out, “I...I’m sorry, my face looks a little weird right now, um… I promise I’m listening so please continue…!” It was as if his mind had been sent into a whirl listening to Eichi’s sleepy, honeyed voice suggest something so overwhelmingly wonderful as marriage.

He peeked a little glance at the screen, careful not to let himself be seen by his phone’s camera.

Eichi looked surprised that his little boyfriend had suddenly disappeared on him, and he could see his eyes peering at the edges of the screen to see if he could spot even a bit of Tori. Then he stopped—laughing a little—landing his gaze on the bottom of his screen.

When Tori looked, he saw the tip of his pink ahoge and quickly scooted away.

“That’s such a shame, Tori,” he said, “and here I would’ve loved to see your flustered face. You look really cute, you know? I remember after you kissed me-”

“Eichi-sama—!” His hand flew to his mouth the moment he accidentally let out a shout, and listened carefully for any sign of approaching footsteps. “S-Sorry… please continue what you were saying before…” Embarrassment tingled on the back of his neck, and he fought the urge to slap himself for being so silly as to yell out Eichi’s name in the middle of the night, and for interrupting him. Here he wanted to hear him tease him more. He sulked at the missed opportunity.

At least Eichi was hardly a bit offended at Tori’s little outburst, instead he heard a light giggle coming from the other side. After a quick peek at the screen, he saw Eichi smiling gently to himself as he continued. “As I was saying before, we could eat breakfast together every morning, and travel to work and school everyday. I’d drop you off at school and come pick you up when I’ve finished work at ES. ...I should learn how to make lunch for you, too...that way I can pack you a nice lunch everyday. I’d even fill it with all your favorite foods.” Another giggle. He sure was having the time of his life rambling on about such a possibility, and Tori listened on in excitement. Though he had to wonder if he was talking about a spouse or a child. “I’d give you a goodbye kiss before I leave for work, and another kiss when I see you again at school.”

“In front of everyone?!” If he kept saying things like that, Tori would never calm down. Just the thought of Eichi kissing him in front of his classmates made him feel as if he were melting into a Tori puddle. Even after their last kiss he had found a little trouble standing thanks to how weak his legs felt.

“Of course,” Eichi confirmed, highly amused, “I have to make sure everyone knows about us, after all. Especially any new students... Who knows how many boys will crush on you when you become the student council president… It’s best to stomp out those first sprouts as quickly as possible. It won’t be good if anyone tries anything when my back is turned…” He was talking slower, his voice drowsy. A peek at the screen told Tori that he was beginning to close his eyes. Finally deciding to stop hiding away from the phone camera, he snuggled back around his pillow and lifted the phone so he could watch Eichi in his unguarded state. “...Well, I don’t think anyone will try anything if they know you’re with me… Oh? You’re back. You’re acting pretty shy for someone who kissed me on my birthday the way you did.” _Eichi-sama..._ “It’s kind of cold tonight, isn’t it? I wish you were here...then I could use you as a hot water bottle. If we were married I could do that whenever I want, of course. ...We’d be sleeping together e~very night, my dear Tori.”

“E-Every night…?!” he exclaimed, resisting the urge to hide his face this time, “I mean, I’m sure _I_ have the energy, but I don’t wanna wear you out too much, y-you know?” His heart was racing against his chest. Here he was wide awake right before his bedtime, no thanks to Eichi. Hopefully his heart would at least settle down in time for him to sleep, Eichi had said he wanted him to get through the day well, after all.

He laughed softly. A warm sound that filled Tori’s heart. “What are you imagining? I wasn’t thinking about that, you have a dirtier mind than I thought, Tori.” As if completely unaffected, he shifted a little into a more comfortable position and closed his sleepy eyes. “...Don’t worry,” he murmured, “I won’t push myself too much, if I can resist you…”

Tori’s heart skipped a beat as he gripped his pillow. “Eichi-sama…? Are you going to sleep?”

“Mm, yeah. I suppose I should end the… what’s it called again…?”

Tori stifled a laugh. “I’ll do it for you then.” He wasn’t ready to leave, he wanted to talk more. Listen to him tease him and go on about a potential future, watch him drift off to sleep. But his sleepiness was infectious, and Tori finally felt his beating heart begin to calm down.

“Good night, Eichi-sama. I love you.”

“Good night, my cute little Tori. I love you, too. Sleep well and wake up refreshed. Oh, and happy birthday. I hope you have a wonderful day tomorrow.” After a thank you and a final good night from Tori, he ended the call and laid down his phone next to his pillow.

One of these days, he’d be the one making Eichi’s heart beat too fast for his own good. He was sure he managed to do just that on his birthday, but he wanted more. More of the expression that had appeared on Eichi’s usually collected face after he had kissed him, cheeks flushed red and his eyes wide open, left with a complete loss for words. One day he’d be the one teasing him so easily, making him unable to settle down.

 _If I were in a ballroom with Eichi-sama… I wonder what he’d say if I were to lead_ him _…_

...January 13th. Tori’s birthday. Yuzuru had thrown open the curtains to the blinding morning sun that had shone on Tori’s closed eyelids, forcing him awake. He was a little later in awakening that morning, no doubt thanks to him spending a few hours of his precious sleep time talking to Eichi.

He got up, got dressed, and took a stroll in the soft winter’s sunlight with King and Yuzuru, warmed by its weak rays. Upon returning home, expensive birthday presents wrapped in pretty patterned paper were handed to him by family members, and a big cake decorated with little candles had awaited him on the table. His sister had greeted him with a big hug and wouldn’t let go until Tori managed to pry her off to join the rest of his family.

Friends had sent him messages wishing him a wonderful day. Hajime, Shinobu, Sora, Mika, Mao, Aira, and others. Even one from Tsukasa, an obnoxious message from Wataru, and a strange nervous-sounding message from that Mayoi guy that—weirdly enough—he hadn’t even received a notification for.

Everyone, but the one he had wanted to hear from the most.

He had repeatedly checked their message history, just in case it so happened that he also didn’t receive a notification from Eichi. But each time showed nothing new. The last message shared between the two was the same one he had sent last night, complete with the misspelling he hadn’t meant to make thanks to his excitement.

 _Is he busy or something…?_ It certainly couldn’t have been that Eichi had completely forgotten Tori’s birthday of all days.

...And now it was 7:30pm. The nuisance of a party his parents had planned for him had long since started, and still Eichi hadn’t talked to him.

He felt dejected, sitting in the chair that had been prepared specially for him, trying to keep the smile on his face from escaping as he interacted with distant relatives and strangers only his father knew. Receiving their gifts, their well wishes, and the constant stream of “Look at how you’ve grown!”’s from faces he barely recognised. Not one of their words was as sincere as the ones Eichi had uttered in his drowsy state, nearly whispering.

Perhaps he would do better to forge his connections, to pay attention to the people around him and act more interested. But how could he find such motivation when his favorite person in the world was ignoring him?

_Eichi-sama…_

A man he didn’t know who held a wine glass in one hand was talking to him, unimportant small talk, before spotting his father and leaving Tori by himself. He loosened the smile on his face.

The dancing would begin soon. Hopefully his sister would at least be around by then to join him.

She’d be truly adorable in that fluffy pink dress of hers, hair decorated by her favorite ribbons, holding onto her brother with gloved hands. A much more preferable partner than a stranger, and a prettier one at that. At the very least, he looked forward to twirling around with his precious little sister on the dance floor and watching her joyous smile. _“I love you, Onii-sama!”_ she’d surely say.

His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, kicking him out of his daydream. Not a single second was wasted when Tori pulled it out of his pocket, pushing the sparkling daydream out of his mind.

 _Oh…_ But it was only another birthday message from another person that wasn’t Eichi. This time from Hiyori. He sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket. _I’m definitely going to bother him tonight._

The time ticked by, and soon the dancing was to begin. The part Tori wished he could sneak away from and disappear someplace quiet. Unfortunately, today was the one day he absolutely couldn’t sneak away from even if he tried. If only his parents hadn’t decided to put on such an annoyingly extravagant celebration. But no matter, as long as he had his sister’s delicate hand holding his own he could get through it.

He looked this way and that for her, only to spot her talking to a new friend she had met just that night, completely ignoring him. His lovely angelic sister...abandoning her dear Onii-sama for a stranger she had just met.

Then at least Yuzuru! So maybe it’d be highly frowned upon for him to dance with a servant, but at least he wasn’t a greasy old man or some pervert lady…!

...But Yuzuru was gone somewhere else…

The fake smile on his face vanished for a moment. No way he cared to dance with any of these people. It’d certainly be boring in the best case scenario and disturbing in the worst. If only he were dancing on a live stage with Eichi. If only Eichi were there.

 _Eichi-sama…_ His hand gripped onto the white fabric of his pants.

Across from him on the other side of the ballroom the entrance doors swung open with a loud click, announcing the arrival of a very late guest. People stopped in their tracks and their conversations as they all turned towards the entrances, forgetting about Tori. Confused, Tori tore his despondent gaze away from his lap to see who could possibly be the latecomer making such a loud entrance. And when he saw who Yuzuru brought in before leaving to stand by the door again, he felt his heart leap in his chest and a gasp escape his lips.

Like an angel walking through a crowd of scoundrels, parting them as he went, was Eichi-sama himself. He was adorned in a white outfit that reminded him of fine’s unit outfits, and it shone exquisitely with golden decorations as if crafted by a tailor of heaven. To Tori, whose gaze fixated on him as if he were all that existed, he was the one brilliant diamond in the coal.

“Eichi-sama…!” Tori immediately got to his feet and rushed towards him, almost falling over himself as he went. Without a second thought he leapt into his arms, caring not for the stares they elicited from his guests. “I never thought you’d come here. Why didn’t you tell me anything? I wanted to talk to you all day!” He pouted up at him, and Eichi placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

“I’m sorry, Tori,” he apologised, “I wanted to surprise you, and I ended up a little distracted so I forgot to talk to you. ...Looks like I’ve surprised everyone else here, too. Well, what do you think? Surely I’m not in the way, am I?”

Tori’s little pout widened into a smile. Joy was soaring in his heart, as if he could ever find Eichi’s presence displeasing. “Not at all! I’m so glad you’re here, Eichi-sama. And also…” He grew shy all of a sudden. Why should he? He had danced plenty of times with Eichi up on stage, though entirely different it may be. “Eichi-sama, the music’s about to begin… so…”

But he didn’t need to say anymore for Eichi to understand through his shy mumbling. “Of course, my lovely Tori,” he said with a knowing smile. Eichi then stepped back, reaching out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Tori’s small heart fluttered in his chest. “Yes, Eichi-sama.” His face was lit alight with a bright ray of happiness, and the green colors of his eyes sparkled like the stars that scattered in the sky outside the ballroom’s window. For standing before him, with a hand out reached, was his own shining star that had descended from above to dance with him.

He took his hand and the music began. All eyes were on them, all attention was focused on them. Those who had been wanting to dance on the floor had paused momentarily to watch the unexpected guest take the birthday boy into his hold for a dance. His clear blue gaze so captivating, his graceful movements so enchanting. Eichi-sama, Tori’s angel among men.

Tori allowed himself to get lost in Eichi’s arms, allowing his vision to be filled with nothing but Eichi. Anything else surrounding him was a golden blur of fuzzy light. All that mattered was Eichi’s face, his eyes, and his lips. He was completely enthralled by him as they turned on the dance floor made for the two. It was as if he had been stolen into a hazy dream, filled with brilliant lights and the most beautiful face in the world.

The more he danced with him, the more the urge to have Eichi experience those same feelings grew. He wanted him to feel the same, he wanted to place a hand on his waist and lead him into the same dream he himself was now lost in. For Eichi to look at him the same way he looked at him now, with wonder and delight.

He was already looking at Tori with so much love that he’d have enough to last a century, but if only…

The music slowed to a stop, and the hazy dream lifted. Soon the next song would start, and after that… he had no idea. Another song? More cake? A message either he or his parents had to speak? He had unintentionally tuned out the voices of his parents the night before during dinner. If only he had chosen to pay attention to their chatterings then he wouldn't be at such a loss.

Either way, this could be his last chance. If he wanted to take the lead even once, then he'd have to snatch that chance without hesitating. It was his birthday after all.

And so, before the music started again, Tori decided to stop hesitating. Taking Eichi by surprise, he laced his fingers between Eichi's own, and placed his other hand on his waist.

"Eichi-sama," he said, wondering if he’d burst into laughter, "Allow me."

But he didn't laugh. Instead, there was an adorable confusion on Eichi's face that caused a pleasant stir in Tori's heart. "Are you sure? You're much shorter than me, and so cute… I don't think I could handle how adorable you'd be…"

"Of course I'm sure! Are you saying I'm too adorable to lead?" Determined eyes fixated on him, watching his expression. He didn't look to be mocking him at least. Not that he would do so to Tori with cruel intent.

"Where did this confidence come from?” he asked, a warm smile on his face, “And you couldn't even show me your adorable face last night." 

Tori quickly glanced around, making absolutely sure that nobody had heard the suspicious words coming from Eichi’s mouth. Nervously, he lowered his voice to a whisper. “E-Eichi-sama…! Be careful or people’ll get the wrong idea!”

“Really? I don’t mind if they do.”

Tori was at a loss for words. The audacity of this man who had barged into his party uninvited! And Tori wouldn’t have had it any other way. “...The music’s starting, Eichi-sama,” he said, “I definitely won’t mess up, so dance with me? Please…?” Giving up on trying to charm him using Eichi’s own style, he put on a cute childish look and begged him with puppy eyes just as he was used to.

...And that seemed to work better than anything else, judging from the way Eichi’s smile grew. “You really _are_ the cutest boy in the world, Tori. As if I could ever turn down a request from you when you ask so nicely. Very well then, lead on.” He wasn’t melting to the ground as he so often made Tori do, nor was he stumbling over his words and hiding behind his hands, but that was enough for him. The joy that spread through his face was satisfactory enough for Tori.

The dancing began. This time, the guests had gotten somewhat used to Eichi’s blinding presence and a few more joined the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Tori noticed a disappointed lady or two standing at the sidelines with their husbands, watching the two with undisguised jealousy, most if not all of it directed towards Eichi.

He ignored them. They had their husbands, and he had Eichi. That’s simply how it was. If anything, the guests’ jealous stares towards Eichi only made him want to show him off more.

Their conversation from last night replayed in his mind, about how Eichi had mentioned kissing him in front of everybody. He had to wonder if Eichi could ever feel embarrassed from such a public display. Like, if he were to take him off guard with all these people around them by reaching up, standing on his toes, and giving him the shortest and smallest peck on his lips... how would he feel?

“Tori…?” Eichi’s lips opened and spoke his name, he hadn’t realised he was staring at them so intensely. The kiss he gave him on his birthday flashed across his mind for the hundredth time. He had managed to do it so easily, but there was no way he could do that again. Not with this much attention from so many people focused on him. He could hold his hand and hug him, but there were still some things he needed just a little more courage for.

Ignoring Eichi’s concern, he decided to talk about something else. “Eichi-sama, what made you decide to come here? And, your clothes are so beautiful, they look really good on you… but I’ve never seen them before?”

He gave him a dear smile. “Hearing you say that makes the effort worth it, I’m glad. I wanted something resembling fine’s usual outfits, since you always love seeing me in them. As for why I decided to come here…” He was stifling a laugh. Tori wondered whatever it could be as he impatiently waited for him to go on. “Sorry, I’m just thinking about how precious you are. You didn’t think I heard you ask me to ‘come visit you’ last night, didn’t you?”

 _I…_ did _say that…_ The pillow hadn’t done a good job at muffling his voice at all, or he had spoken louder than he thought, but Tori didn’t mind. For that, he was glad.

“Well, I still would’ve come either way,” he continued, “You looked so horribly disappointed, I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself for leaving you alone on your birthday, and I’d lose a night of sleep.” His smile slipped, looking rather regretful. “I say all that and yet I didn’t talk to you all day... I’m sorry, Tori, I ended up distracted by my preparations and it had completely slipped my mind. I suppose when you focus only on the big picture you tend to forget the important little details…”

Tori let out a little sigh. “I’m glad you came to visit me, I’m really glad. But I was _super_ upset that you ignored me nearly all day, you know! Take that!” He spun him around, something that wouldn’t have been possible without Eichi playing along.

He giggled, and in a mock tone he said, “Is my little Tori trying to make me dizzy? I’m sorry for forgetting to send you a message, so please don’t make me collapse.” He may not have been gazing up at him with admiration and wonder—not that he could from all the way up there—but his smile was just as sparkling and beautiful. Even so, Tori wished he were just a little taller, maybe even taller than Eichi. Tall enough that he could pick him up off the ground and carry him to their bed when he was worn and tired, and tall enough so that he’d no longer need to stand on his tippy-toes to give him a kiss.

“Perhaps a more suitable punishment is necessary.” With a huff, he dipped him over. For a moment he saw the stars outside the window and his face reflected in those blue eyes of his, before bringing him back up.

He let out another joyous giggle, smiling widely. “This is just as fun as I thought it’d be. Perhaps I should let you lead in bed on the night of our wedding, too.”

How Tori hoped nobody had heard a single word of what Eichi had just said. “E-Enough!” he exclaimed, “If we don’t stop talking you’ll say something weird again!” Then a thought occurred to him. _Huh? Has Eichi also thought about doing this…?_

They continued dancing without another word. Eichi’s loving smile fixated on him as he watched the small boy, and Tori let himself become completely wrapped up in dancing with him.

Eichi had completely entrusted himself to him, following his footsteps, obeying his turns and spins. Even if he were to disobey the music, Eichi was sure to follow along. Tori could go on like this forever if they wouldn’t eventually wear themselves out.

 _One day, he’ll completely entrust himself to my care._ Perhaps Eichi had only been talking hypothetically last night, but he had sounded so sincere and his ramblings were so thought out as if the thought of marrying Tori had been on his mind for more than the few days they had begun dating. Though he didn’t know when he’d ask the question, Tori already knew how he’d answer him. _I’ll wait, Eichi-sama. As long as it takes. Even five years if I have to. In the meantime, I’ll make sure you don’t think about anyone else other than me. I love you, Eichi-sama. Now and forever._

The music stopped. Tori let go. Again he was a little worried that he had no idea what his parents had planned next, maybe if he could go and whisper to Yuzuru…

“Tori.” Eichi’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and his eyes that had wandered over to where Yuzuru stood focused back on him. “There’s something else I forgot, isn’t there?”

Tori tilted his head to the side adorably, just as Eichi liked to see. “What is it?”

“You don’t know?” He was a little taken aback, pouting. “Even though you said it so much for me on my own birthday… I should also give you payback for last time, too. Though I suppose this time it’ll be unfair on your part…”

“Eh-?” And before he could say a word, Eichi leaned down, lifting the boy’s chin between his fingers, and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. His fingers trailed away from Tori’s chin as he straightened back up, his face red. It seemed Tori wasn’t the only one affected. And with a kind smile, for the first time that day he finally said:

“Happy Birthday, Tori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that was that. ahem, unrelated but.. for someone who is as big of an eitorip as me,, i've literally only ever read circus, flowerfes, some chapters of the ep link epilogue, and remember a few faint details from the anime, oops. (i dont remember shit from the anime)  
> now if you'll excuse me i wanna get back to editing this 25k edo period au kohatori fic hehe  
> oh and, btw. i noticed for my torimika fic that italics weren't working bc i had posted it in html? ig? thankfully i managed to figure out rich text and html, hopefully things aren't messy here too.


End file.
